


Tense

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Against his neck, Taemin slowly mouths, “Good?”





	Tense

Jonghyun doesn’t know how he ends up in this position: blindfold over his eyes, earplugs snug in his ears, arms and legs bound. He’s facing the ceiling and the air conditioning is on, causing goosebumps to raise all over his naked body. He feels like he’s never been more aware of the stillness before, of the chill in the room and the soft of the sheets against his skin, of the coarseness of the ropes against his ankles and wrists. Jonghyun tugs experimentally at one but there’s little give and the rope cuts more into his skin and it causes heat to pool in his stomach. All he can hear is the pounding of his own heartbeat and the thrum of blood in his ears, all he can feel is the rope and the sheets and the cool of the air, all he can see is velvety blackness from behind the blindfold. Jonghyun passes his tongue over his lips, suddenly nervous because it feels like hours since Taemin has tied him up, but before he can call out for his boyfriend, there comes a gentle touch to his leg. Jonghyun’s whole body jerks and Taemin presses down more firmly, thumb rubbing soothing circles as if to apologize for startling him. His hand is cool, almost clammy and it slowly makes its way up the length of Jonghyun’s thigh before leaving at his hipbone. And that’s all.

Jonghyun makes a needy noise despite himself when Taemin’s touch leaves, but it’s not for long and soon he can feel Taemin’s breath on his face and the brush of his nose against his before soft lips come down on his, slow and gentle. The kiss is almost awkward - Jonghyun keeps tugging at the ropes, wanting to _feel_ , but Taemin’s lips curve up and Jonghyun knows he’s having fun, having him so helpless like this.

Against his neck, Taemin slowly mouths, “Good?”

Jonghyun nods, and Taemin kisses the soft skin under Jonghyun’s jaw line before receding again. And it’s back to nothingness again - Jonghyun feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he calls out for Taemin once, twice and again, but nothing. He knows that if he says either of their safewords (red to stop, yellow to slow), Taemin will immediately come and undo all of his restraints, but he doesn’t say it. He wants to be good, wants his reward, wants Taemin to pet his hair and kiss his cheeks and tell him how good he was.

Taemin’s lips suddenly close over one of Jonghyun’s nipples and Jonghyun’s back arches as he tugs at the ropes, wanting nothing more than to drag Taemin up for a kiss or maybe down to suck him off, but there’s no give and Jonghyun whines in frustration. Taemin’s laugh rumbles against Jonghyun’s skin and his other hand pinches at Jonghyun’s neglected nipple before the bed dips. Jonghyun can feel Taemin’s body heat now and he arches up to try and feel, but it only makes Taemin withdraw. He’s still there though, because Jonghyun can feel the faint heat coming from his body, but he doesn’t move. But then - Jonghyun cries out when Taemin’s mouth is suddenly hot on his cock, lips and tongue sloppy and teasing. There’s white hot pleasure searing through Jonghyun’s veins and he ruts up the best he can into the wet heat of Taemin’s mouth. Taemin’s laughing, or maybe humming and the vibrations feel fucking amazing but Jonghyun wants more, needs to be filled and fucked and he’s trying to tell Taemin that between choked gasps, but if Taemin understands, he doesn’t comply with Jonghyun’s demands.

The sloppy blowjob ends just as suddenly as it begins and Jonghyun’s fists clench and unclench uselessly as he shifts on the bed, waiting for something, anything. Had he been able to hear, Jonghyun would hear the sound of their small bottle of lube being opened, would hear the quiet moan as Taemin slowly pushes two fingers inside himself, would hear Taemin’s breaths turn erratic as he nudges in a third. Had he been able to see, Jonghyun would see Taemin biting his lip and pushing back into his fingers, would see his eyes flutter shut and his lips part in a soundless cry, would see his hand slide from fisting in his hair down to fist his cock. But he can’t hear any of that and he can’t see any of that - all Jonghyun knows is that there is nothing for a few long minutes, and then there is Taemin’s hand slicking up his dick and just as quickly, Taemin is straddling him and _fuck_ he doesn’t waste any time before sliding all the way down. Jonghyun’s sure that his moan is entirely too loud but he can’t care, not when Taemin feels so _good_ (tight wet trembling heat) and as good as Taemin usually feels, it’s _so much better_ with the rest of his senses gone; Jonghyun can feel _everything_ like this, from the clench of Taemin’s muscles around him to the minute twitch of the muscles in his thighs as he gets used to the stretch and burn.

Usually Jonghyun would reach out to press bruises into Taemin’s hips, but with his hands bound, all he can do is wait for Taemin to adjust and start slow rolls of his hips, and as much as Jonghyun loves this, it’s torture now. Taemin’s nose and lips brush against his neck and he can feel the vibrations of Taemin’s moan all down the length of his spine. And Jonghyun can’t even _do_ anything as Taemin puffs out little breaths against his neck as he fucks back into Jonghyun’s cock but imagine - Taemin with his back arched and eyes squeezed shut and mouth fallen open, Taemin with swollen reddened lips and flushed cheeks and sweaty skin, Taemin with messy hair sticking to his skin and fingers clenched tight in the sheets and cock leaking between their stomachs.

“Fuck, Tae, you’re so good-” Jonghyun’s sure he’s being too loud but Taemin doesn’t seem to care with the way he’s kissing up to Jonghyun’s lips and whining against his mouth, hips rolling shallowly but still quickly. Taemin suddenly pushes himself back up and his nails rake against Jonghyun’s chest but the pain is _good_ , sharp and sudden and so so good.

All Jonghyun can do now is tell Taemin how good he is, how well he’s doing, how pretty he is, and he’s sure Taemin is babbling out little curses and pleas like he always does when he’s getting close, and with the absence of Jonghyun’s hands, Taemin’s own are probably in his hair or in his mouth or at his nipples - the push and pull of his hips is turning erratic already but Jonghyun can’t blame him because all of the extra stimulation is getting him pretty close himself. He’s not prepared for the way Taemin suddenly collapses again, parted lips dragging against Jonghyun’s cheek and fingers digging into Jonghyun’s shoulders as he comes hard between them. Taemin’s still shuddering even as he pulls off of Jonghyun’s cock and moves down to grip him with a loose fist before leaning down and _fuck_ he’s not holding back at all at this point; his mouth is hot and wet and he’s not even teasing at this point, not that he would need to - just the first press of his tongue to the head of his cock makes Jonghyun gasp and shudder and come, all in one motion.

Jonghyun comes back to the soft of Taemin’s hand petting his thigh and his lips against his cheek; Taemin mouths something against Jonghyun’s skin that he can’t quite catch but then Taemin’s fingers brush against the sides of his head and the earplugs are first to go, the blindfold next. It’s suddenly too bright and too loud and Jonghyun squeezes his eyes shut as Taemin undoes his ropes. While Jonghyun blinks against the lights, eyes slowly refocusing, Taemin rubs at his wrists and ankles, not speaking until Jonghyun blearily mumbles, “It’s bright.”

“Want me to turn the lights off?”

Jonghyun considers for a long moment, then shakes his head, cheeks puffing out as he pouts. “Stay here, I’m sleepy.”

“Don’t you want to clean off first? A nice long bath? And then we can go to bed.”

Another long moment of consideration and Jonghyun nods this time, making grabby hands up at Taemin. “Carry me.”

“Why? You’re heavy.”

“ _Carry_ me!” Jonghyun’s voice has turned more insistent and Taemin bites his lip to keep from smiling at his antics, even if he does nod and slide from the bed. Jonghyun follows and drapes himself over Taemin’s back, squeaking when Taemin easily lifts him. The trip to the bathroom is short and Taemin turns the water in the tub all the way up, letting Jonghyun slide off of him so he can empty a fair amount of bubble bath mix into the tub. And once Jonghyun is in the tub, Taemin squats next to him and runs his hand through Jonghyun’s hair just for the way it makes his eyes flutter.

“Gonna go clean up, I’ll be right back.” Before Jonghyun can register what he’s said, Taemin gets up and returns to their bedroom, changing the sheets and putting the earplugs, blindfold and ropes carefully away before returning to Jonghyun, who is pouting in the tub. He sinks down almost all the way when Taemin comes back, looking pointedly away like he’s mad.

“Jonghyunnie, come on, don’t be mad. There’s fresh sheets, your favorite ones.”

“The winter ones?”

“Mmhm.” The thick winter sheets will undoubtedly make them both sweat throughout the night, but anything to make Jonghyun happy.

“Okay, not mad at you anymore.” Jonghyun scoots up a little, just enough for Taemin to slip in behind him, and then he scoots right back so his back is flush against Taemin’s chest.

“I’m glad. Never want you to be mad at me,” Taemin fishes for Jonghyun’s hand under the water and squeezes it tight before kissing the curve of his shoulder, “love you, Jonghyunnie.”

If Jonghyun could, Taemin is sure he’d sink down completely so that Taemin couldn’t see his flustered little grin, but all he does now is squeak and wiggle in place. “Love you too, a lot lot lot!”

“Super cute, Jonghyunnie.” And after a while, “are you sure you’re good? Wrists, ankles, everything?”

“Mmhm! Would’ve said so if I weren’t.”

“I’m just making sure, silly baby. Want you to be safe.”

“Yeah, wanna nap with you.”

“Want me to dry you off then?”

Jonghyun nods again and Taemin kisses the back of his neck before standing and stepping out onto the mat at the edge of the tub. He grabs one of the towels from the sink and dries himself off, then helps Jonghyun up and out of the tub before patting him down, kissing his forehead when he finishes. “All done, pretty Jonghyunnie. Pajamas?”

“Nope!” Jonghyun chirps, “want you to lotion me too. The mango one.”

Taemin hums and nods, reaching down to the drawer beneath the sink to get the lotion Jonghyun has requested, carefully rubbing him up from his legs to his face - Jonghyun does his feet himself because they both know about Taemin’s foot thing.

“Ready for bed?” Taemin asks after lotioning himself, grabbing for Jonghyun’s hand and tugging him back to bed. Jonghyun hums when he sees the blankets, hopping in without a second’s pause and burrowing down beneath the covers. Taemin slides in next to him, fishing for Jonghyun’s waist and tugging him close. Jonghyun’s immediately curling himself completely around Taemin’s body, rolling over so he can tangle their legs and fingers together and press his lips to Taemin’s cheek.

“Thank you.” His voice is soft and almost shy, and  Taemin almost laughs.

“You don’t have to thank me, Jonghyunnie.” He knows Jonghyun will anyway, but he doesn’t really mind. It’s kind of cute, in a way. But then, anything Jonghyun does is cute.

“I know, just - wanted to. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome then, Jonghyunnie. You did so good for me, baby. Proud of you.”

Jonghyun draws in a sharp breath and his mouth comes back hot and sharp against Taemin’s neck now as he curls even closer. “Tae-”

“You know I didn’t mean it like _that_ , silly. Come on, go to sleep.” Taemin contemplates adding _good boy_ to that, but he doesn’t - doesn’t want to get Jonghyun all riled up again.

“Okay,” Jonghyun chirps, wiggling even _closer_ somehow so that their bodies are flush against each other, “love you.”

“Love you too. Night night.”

A row of soft kisses is pressed from Taemin’s neck to his lips and the last is just the curve of Jonghyun’s smile against Taemin’s; he whispers a quiet, “Night night,” before finally, finally settling down to sleep.


End file.
